Fanfiction Direct
by LegendaryPotatoGuy
Summary: Barry takes you through the future of the Fanfiction website. He will talk about upcoming stories and current stories of writers. Note: This is based off the Nintendo Direct. Though focusing on Total Drama, there will be talking about stories in other sections
1. Direct No1

"Hello" said a young Man. "My name is Barry, and I will be speaking on behalf of Adro02, about the new year of 2016 in the first Fanfiction Direct" said Barry. "First off, 2015 was the year where _he_ started writing Fanfiction with Total Drama Mansion Getaway". "Throughout this year, he has released Total Drama Advance, Ridonculous Race: Racing Token, Dan's Story and The Mystery of AS". Barry pulls out a keyboard and begins typing some stuff as a hologram of the FanFiction Website shows up.

"I am excited to talk with you about the Future of his account in 2016". said Barry "First off, I will talk about Total Drama Advance" he continued. "Next year will see the release of Episode 8 and hopefully what remains of the Advance Chapters, Thanks for sticking with him". "He also plans on finishing Dan's Story and Racing Token in the same year".

"However, with finishing stories come new releases" said Barry. "In 2016, we will see the release of Advance Generations, the long awaited sequel to Total Drama Advance, as well as Dan's Story: Land of the Faries". "Let's talk about this in more depth" said Barry.

Barry pulls up a new hologram with a Total Drama Advance Generations Logo as he begins talking. "The sequel season to Total Drama Advance will see 16 contestants from the previous season and 2 new ones participating in a road trip across Canada". "We will also see three teams of 6 this season. "We would also like to announce one of the brand new contestants". "We have taken these brand new contestants from rejected Total Drama Advance Applications, so please welcome Brooke to the brand new season". "We will save the second contestant till a later date" said Barry.

Barry then pulls up the Dan's Story Logo. "This sequel to Dan's Story is one which Adro02 is most excited about" said Barry. "This brand new story will take place in Alfheim Online and will take Dan on one new adventure". "There will be old and new players so he hopes to see you soon" said Barry.

"Now to talk about some brand new content" said Barry. "We will see a brand new oneshot set in the Burger Shop Universe" "This story will be set years after the events of Burger Shop 2 and will take place in a future where Burger Shop 3 will never happen, therefore, closing the famous fast food chain". "This oneshot will release March 4th 2016" said Barry.

"Now, let's go grab our Shinigami as it is time for Death Note: Rewritten" said Barry. "This is a fan made remake by Adro, which will essentially be his version of the Death Note Plot". "He hopes to share it in July" said Barry.

"That is it for this FanFiction Direct" said Barry. "We will hopefully have a second one depending on if this succeeds or not". "Thanks for listening" said Barry as the screen fades out.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING :D. If you couldn't tell this is similar to the Nintendo Direct idea where they basically tell you about upcoming games, except this one is about Fanfiction. Barry is a character I created to be in this series. But this won't be his only appearance. I hope you enjoy this little fic of sorts :P I don't know what this classifies as. I do have more projects but those are secret for now. Please tell me how you like this idea and anyways I could improve it if I continue. If I do decide to continue, this story will be a archive of FanFiction Directs. However, I have a idea.**

 **If I continue, I was thinking of incorporating other FanFiction writers where they can talk about some of their stories and make it feel like a true Fanfiction community. If you like the sound of this and want to take part, leave a review and I'll PM you to organise it. So see you later.**

 _-Adro02_


	2. Direct No2 Feat DSX642415

**Hey, sorry for the delay, but we are back. As well as my updates, we also have the updates of DSX642415. So look forward to that. Without fiurther adue.**

Barry walked onto the stage.

"Hello, and welcome to FanFiction Direct, where we talk about Fanfiction directly to you" he said. "Firstly, the computer problems are fixed and we are beginning production on some new chapters and stories". "First, let's strat with the more successful one, Ridonculous Race: Racing Token" he continued. A hologram of the logo appeared.

"Ukraine is the next stop and with one team down, It'll be closer than ever. One team will be at risk of elimnation as they explore landmarks of Ukraine, such as, the Mother Motherland, and explore a brand new challenge type. The chapter will be uploaded on Thursday" he continued. "Next, a brand new work"'said Barry.

The hollowgram of the Death Note Logo Appeared. "Yes, Death Note Rewritten is finally happening". "This will follow Light Yagami, a Japanese man who discovers the Death Note, and uses it to kill criminals, seems similar?" questioned Barry. "Yes, some elements will be carried over, however, some things are different." "L's identity is one that carries through the story, there is more to it than meets the eye." "Also, there is a slight change in location." "America is now where the Death Note has landed, but why is Light in america?" "Well, you have to find out when the first chapter is posted on 20th December this year"

"Now, I'm going to hand it over to Estwynn to speak for DSX642415" said Barry.

Estwynn sits in a chair, in front of a fireplace.

"Thanks Barry" says Estwynn. "Hello, I am Estwynn, speaking on behalf of DSX642415." "Firstly, let's start with something, I'm sure you've heard of."

"I am talking about Total Drama Build Fighters and a brand new episode is coming" "Episode Elevn features Jay and Mickey continuing thier lives in the Battle Club as they get ready for new enimes." "This episode won't be out for a while, but I hope you enjoy it when it comes."

"Next, is the newest story, Code Lyko Duel Monsters." "Yes, the new chapters are coming, howver some time is needed to make them the best they can be." "It will be coming soon as well."

"Lastly, I want to talk about a upcoming entry, Total Drama Summonride Zero, a brand new crossover." "There is not much I can say yet, but it is sceduled for release by the end of the year."

"Now, back to you Barry."

"Thanks Estwnn, and now, I think this is the Day you've been waiting for."

"RWBY Q&A is coming back for another chapte with some extra stuff to go alongside it." "Including a story of one-shots set in the RWBY Q&A universe." "The next RWBY Q&A Chapter will be out on friday, while the first one-shot will be coming out in a few weeks time."

"Now, I'm sure you are all waiting for Total Drama Advance. The new chapter is coming and will be the first story I work on once Ridonculous Race has a new chaoter uploaded, however, I ask for you patiance." "A triple eliminationn is hard to plan." I can confirm the chapter should be out before the end of November."

"Thank you all for reading this Fanfiction Direct, we hope to see you next time, and also hope it won't take months."

 **Thanks for reading this, and thanks to DSX642415 for joing in on this won. Like last time, I want to make this a community project, If you want to join in, just leave a review asking to participate and I'll PM the details. See ya later!**

 _-Adro02_


	3. Update

"Hey, Important Update" I say.

"Yes, first person author talking" I continue to say.

"Okay, this should make it a story"

 **Whew, better. Hey, everyone. I have some important updates. I mean, you do deserve something.**

 **New Username:**

 **I am now, LegendaryPotatoGuy across everything. I'm changing all my names.**

 **Stories:**

 **My next updates will be on Total Drama Resort and on Death Note Rewritten, nothing here will change.**

 **Notice:**

 **Due to overload, I am ending some stories. However, they will just get a sped up ending. And any preplanned sequels have been cut. Sorry to the guys over on Total Drama Advance and Defence Doom. But there will be proper endings. Defence Doom will end with case five being made case three and Advance will have a three part finale coming up.**

 **More of me:**

 **I now stream on twitch with a more constant schedule. If you want too see me over there, go over to twitch and search up LegendaryPotatoGuy. It will come up.**

 **RWBY Q &A**

 **This is on hiatus while we figure out everything.**

 **That's it. Thanks for listening**


End file.
